


The Girl in the Pink Dress

by rosedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedae/pseuds/rosedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magic girl!au. It’s hard to make time for your girlfriend when you’re busy saving the world and such. Especially when said girlfriend doesn’t actually know you’re a magic girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://lola-tenshi.livejournal.com/profile)[lola_tenshi](http://lola-tenshi.livejournal.com/) in for round 1 of [](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/profile)[girlexochange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/)! i have so many more ideas for this that i want to continue it~ time constraints cut this one down

_Luhan falls to the ground in the atrium. Kyungsoo lies next to her, almost unmoving. Kyungsoo’s hand slides across the floor, and Luhan watches as the energy continues to drain from her body as she barely makes a crack in the ground._

  
_Chanyeol is screaming something from the other side of the room and Luhan can hear the distinct sound of rushing water being pulled from the fountain in the center of the room. It quickly crashes back to the ground and she can feel stray droplets hit her head. She wants to do something, she wants to help, but she feels stuck. Kyungsoo’s breathing is shallow next to her and she can’t even move to get closer to her. She focuses her energy on Kyungsoo, but she can’t pull her in either. There’s a loud click and a pair of sparkling orange heels come into her view. Chanyeol stands in front of her and Kyungsoo and her deep voice floods her ears._  
  
“Stop this,” she says firmly. “Hurt anyone else and I will kill you.” She can hear the anger in Chanyeol’s voice. She wants to reach out for her, tell her no and to stop, but then she’s getting very dizzy very fast. She can’t see who stands in the middle of the atrium, but she’s pretty sure she doesn’t know them. She catches a glimpse of long, pin straight yellow hair, blowing around angrily. She tries to search the room for Sehun and Baekhyun but she’s unable to turn her head. She feels frozen as she stares helplessly at Kyungsoo’s body.  
  
“Help,” Luhan croaks out. “Someone help Kyungsoo.” She’s so quiet she doesn’t know if anyone heard her, she barely heard herself. She sees the blue of Yixing’s dress come between them, and Jongdae’s face is the last thing that comes to her mind before she passes out.  
  
Luhan wakes up Saturday morning to a constant buzzing next to her head and two missed calls from Joonmyun.  
  
  
  
She moves quickly through the hallway half an hour later, her sneakers squeaking occasionally on the linoleum flooring. She gathers her hair as she moves, tying it back into a tight ponytail. It falls just past her shoulder blades, bright pink swinging behind her. She stops between room 302 and 304 and taps the wall three times, before placing her palm against the white painted brick and pushing. It gives in, falling inward and then sliding to the right. Luhan steps in and the wall closes behind her.

“Late!” A voice chimes.

“And she’s in those ugly ass sneakers again,” another voice scoffs at her. Luhan finds Baekhyun sitting on the table, running her perfectly manicured fingers through her deep purple hair. Luhan cocks her head at her.

“Did you gain weight again?” She asks with an innocent smile, and Baekhyun stops what she’s doing to glare at Luhan. Sehun giggles into her hand, her green pigtails bouncing. She stands tall and lean by the window.

“Can we not do this today?” Joonmyun sighs. She sits at the table, burying her face in her hands, her dark red hair falling over her face. “Please?”

“There’s been another robbery,” Kyungsoo says flatly. Luhan hadn’t even noticed she was in the room. Her black bangs are getting too long again and fall into her eyes. She’s pulled a black sweater on over her uniform and she leans against the wall, arms crossed and right next to Luhan.

“Jesus Christ, Soo. You scared me.” Kyungsoo ignores Luhan.

“Down the street at the—”

“Hey, where’s Chanyeol?” Luhan cuts her off and looks around the room. She only sees four girls and lord knows she wouldn’t miss the lanky orange haired girl.

Kyungsoo twitches and pushes herself off the wall. “She wasn’t invited,” she says slowly. “She’s behind on all of her classes. Now please, let me finish.” Kyungsoo is glaring at her through her bangs, her eyes dark, and Luhan quickly gestures for her to continue. “There was another robbery, down at the street at the coffee shop.”

“What?” Luhan exclaims. “Which one?” She turns all her interest to Kyungsoo.

“That popular two story one. I don’t know what it’s called, do I look like I drink coffee.”

“No, you look like you drink the blood of your enemies.”

“One day, I’ll kill you. I swear I will and no one will miss you.” Kyungsoo’s look and tone doesn’t change but Luhan doesn’t doubt the threat and Joonmyun sighs loudly from the table. Baekhyun nods in agreement and Sehun twirls her hair around her finger.

“When did this happen? Is anyone hurt?” Luhan asks quickly.

“It’s still happening. We need to get down there as soon as possible so we can actually catch the thieves this time,” Joonmyun says. “We need to move _now_ ,” she stresses. “Everyone change, let’s go.

“I can’t go that’s where—” A rush of air and bright lights engulf the room, cutting Luhan off. She resigns with a grunt. This is always the worst part, the changing. The rush gives her a headache and the currents of air prickle at her skin. She feels the elastic from earlier snap and her hair fall down her bare back. The room gets cold and then warm again and it makes her skin itch. When she feels her feet touch the ground lightly and the wind die down, she opens her eyes.

“You look so much prettier like this,” Baekhyun says with a hand on her hip. She’s gone from her school uniform to a purple, square neck circle dress over a white short sleeved blouse. A large purple ribbon bow is tied around her waist, bow sitting just above her butt. Her purple heels sparkle and match her painted nails.

“Whatever,” Luhan says, tugging at her elbow length white gloves. Pink ribbon runs around the tops of each and tie into little bows. “Listen you guys, I really can’t go. That’s the coffee shop Jongdae works at.”

Joonmyun sighs at her. Her red mini skirt sits at her waist, a long sleeve white blouse tucked in and a matching red bow tied at her collar. Her red heels also sparkle. “So save her and be heroic. Let’s go.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t told your girlfriend yet,” Sehun mutters adjusting her strapless green corset dress. “I think my boobs got bigger again,” is mumbled shortly after. She’s even taller in her sparkling green heels.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I have super powers and I use them to save the world and such!’ Because _that’s_ gonna go over so well.”

“It worked for Yixing,” Kyungsoo says uninterestedly, making her way towards the window. “Who, by the way, is probably already waiting for us at the coffee shop.” Her black heels click on the floor and her black socks come up just over her knees. Small black lace bows sit on the outer tops of each sock. Her long sleeve black dress is short, frilling at the bottom and around her wrists.

“Yixing told Minseok three months into their relationship,” Sehun says, grabbing at her boobs and weighing each on in her hands. “You’ve been dating for over six months now so it’s probably a good time.” Luhan grumbles and follows the other girls out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Everyone get down! This is a robbery! We have weapons, if anyone moves we _will_ shoot!”

“Did these fuckers run out of banks to rob?” Minseok spits from the floor behind the counter. “Who the fuck robs a coffee shop? _My_ coffee shop. Do you know how much hard work and sweat my parents put into this place? Do you think their dying wish was to be robbed and have their only daughter meet the good Lord next? Like hell it was! Robbery? Robbery my ass. I’ll fucking kill every single one of them with their own weapons. We’ll see who meets the good Lord next because it certainly won’t be me.”

Jongdae sits next to her, trying to keep her breathing steady. “I’d rather we just wait for the police,” she whispers.

“You should be prepared to kill, Jongdae. This coffee shop needs you.”

“I only work here part time,” Jongdae whimpers. “Today was supposed to be my day off but Jongin called in sick.”

“If they mess up anything in here I’ll mess up their dicks.” Jongdae isn’t sure if she’s more scared of the robbers or her boss at this point. She much prefers the quiet Minseok she’s used to.  
  
There’s a flash of blue and a girl jumps over the counter, landing in front of them and crouching down. “Are you both okay?” The girl asks. She flips her light blue bangs out of her face and stares mostly at Minseok. Her blue bustled skirt is tied up with blue bows that match her shoulder length hair. The sleeves of her dress fall off the shoulders and she wears elbow high white gloves with blue trim and bows. Her blue heels sparkle and Jongdae stares in awe.

“We’re fine,” Minseok replies quickly. “Yixing, quick question, do you have a gun I can borrow?”

“Sweetheart, we have magic powers we don’t need guns,” Yixing says lovingly. Jongdae chokes on air and prays everything ends soon. She decides she doesn’t even like coffee.

“But _I_ don’t have super powers,” Minseok stresses. “The accident took a lot from me so you can bet your tits I’m not losing this coffee shop next.” There’s a loud smashing sound and Jongdae throws her hands over her ears and shuts her eyes tight. “Was that my window?” She hears Minseok say, very close to yelling. “Yixing, is that your crew? They couldn’t just walk in like normal people? I swear to God I’ll—” Another loud crash cuts her off and the floor shakes violently. Jongdae can hear yelling, Minseok’s voice being the loudest. “What the _fuck_. Honestly, what the _fuck_!”

_I’m going to die,_ Jongdae thinks. _If the robbers don’t kill me then the place will cave in and if that doesn’t kill me then Minseok will. Oh my God I’m going to die. Dear God if I die please let my parents know that I love them._ “And Luhan, I haven’t told her yet, but I love her.”

“Finally.” She hears someone breathe out in front of her and she slowly opens her eyes, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

“ _Luhan?_ ” Jongdae chokes out. Luhan crouches in front of her with a wide smile on her face, the kind that makes the corners of her eyes crinkle in the way that Jongdae finds so endearing. Her pink hair that first caught Jongdae’s attention cascades loosely over her shoulders. Jongdae is used to it being pulled back. Her gloves and shoes match Yixing’s except that her ribbons and heels are pink, and her short dress fans out in several layers. The cap sleeves that fall into the dress’ sweetheart neckline emphasizes her chest and Jongdae isn’t sure where to look.

“Hey! Hell’s princess! Was it you who put this giant hole in the floor of my coffee shop?” Jongdae directs her attention back Minseok yelling next to her and finds her boss climbing over the counter.

“It’s a makeshift holding area until the police arrive,” a voice deadpans back.

“You’re going to be next in that pit,” Minseok threatens and Yixing is pulling her back behind the counter.

“Luhan?” Jongdae squeaks out. “Why are you…?” She makes a wild gesture towards Luhan.

“Uhh, hey babe, just wanted to let you know I have super powers and I use them to save the world and such…”

“Ha?” Jongdae squeaks again in disbelief. “You didn’t think that was an important thing to mention when we started dating?”

“No?” Luhan tries. Jongdae stares at her, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open.

“Save the world and such?” Minseok asks in hysterics. “You can’t even catch a few robbers without blowing a three story deep hole in the floor of my café!”

“It’s fine work in my opinion. I got all of them in one shot,” Kyungsoo says.

“We’ll pay for that,” Joonmyun assures. Jongdae jumps up and looks out at the coffee shop. Four other colourful girls stand in the shop and she recognizes all of them as girls from her school. A giant hole engulfs the center of the café, all other customers seemingly evacuated.

“Is this why you’ve been so busy lately?” Jongdae asks, turning back to Luhan. Luhan nods her head sheepishly in response. “You really didn’t think this was important info?” Jongdae asks, flailing her arms around wildly.

“It’s kind of supposed to be a secret,” Luhan says with a shrug.

“A secret? You all look the same except you’re in cuter outfits! This doesn’t seem like a very good disguise to me.”

“You take that back I’m always cute!” Baekhyun yells. Jongdae ignores her, untying her apron and dropping it on the counter.

“I’m going home,” she says with a sigh.

“Jongdae, wait.” Luhan reaches out but her hand falls short.

“We’ll talk later,” Jongdae replies, stepping around the counter and making her way out of the café.

“I told you guys that would go terribly!” Luhan cries when the door shuts behind Jongdae. “My girlfriend probably hates me now!”

“Okay, I have to admit I thought that would go a lot better,” Sehun says.

“She doesn’t hate you, she’s just surprised. She’ll come around,” Yixing says softly, resting a hand on Luhan’s shoulder. Sirens sound in the background, getting closer to the café. “That’s our cue,” Yixing says. She moves behind Minseok and wraps her arms around her waist. “Sorry about your coffee shop, sweetheart. I know this place means a lot to you. We’ll pay for the damages and make sure it gets fixed as soon as possible.” She ducks her face into Minseok’s neck. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Sehun makes a disgusted face and adjusts her dress.

“Well I’m out,” she says, and the other girls follow suit, leaving Minseok in the shop with a quick kiss to her neck from Yixing.  
  
  
  
  


Luhan stares up at her ceiling, tossing a soccer ball up and down. She pulls the ball into her stomach and sighs deeply. Her hair has been pulled into a thick side braid and she’s changed into bright pink short shorts and a white tank top. Luhan lets out an elongated groan and stomps her feet repeatedly in the bed. There’s a light knock on the door. “Don’t come in,” she calls.

“Luhan?” A familiar voice says from the other side of the door.

She sits up quickly, wrapping her arms around the soccer ball. “Come in,” she says. Jongdae pushes open the door and gives Luhan a small smile. She’s wearing her ripped denim shorts and last year’s school musical cast t-shirt.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” Luhan says back with a smile.

“Your mom let me in.”

“I figured,” Luhan says and Jongdae nods at her and shuffles in her place. “I’m sorry,” Luhan says. Jongdae shakes her head, properly entering the room and closing the door behind her.

“It’s been a bit of a hectic day. I think I almost died,” Jongdae says scratching her head.

“Did they try to hurt you?” Luhan’s eyes go dark. “Because if they did you tell me and I’ll—”

Jongdae laughs. “I was more worried about Minseok next to me,” she says with a teasing glimmer in her eyes, then moves towards the bed. Luhan crosses her legs to allow Jongdae more room to sit down. “So,” Jongdae starts, taking a seat. “Super powers that you use to save the world and such.”

“Yup.” Luhan presses her lips together and nods slowly.

“I thought about it, and it’s actually really cool.” Jongdae pulls her feet up on the bed and moves so she can look directly at Luhan. “And your outfit is really cute. You looked so girly!”

Luhan reaches out to hit Jongdae’s shoulder. “I’m not girly!” She whines.

Jongdae reaches out, pulling the elastic out of Luhan’s hair and undoing the braid, fluffing up the soft waves with her fingers. “You’re so pink and pretty!” She squeals.

“I’m not!” Luhan tosses the soccer ball off her and makes to lunge and her girlfriend, but Jongdae moves faster and their colliding forces push Luhan back onto the bed.

“My girlfriend has super powers but I’m still stronger,” Jongdae says, looking down at Luhan, her arms caging her head.

“Shut up,” Luhan says softly, reaching up and pulling Jongdae down. She kisses Jongdae softly, smiling against her lips.

“I missed that,” Jongdae says, touching her forehead to Luhan’s. “You’ve been busy lately.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I missed you too, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Jongdae gives her a devious smile. “You can start right now,” she says, leaning in and taking Luhan’s lips again. The kiss is more insistent, Jongdae quickly deepening it and Luhan running her hands through Jongdae’s brown hair, keeping her there.

A loud buzzing from the night stand has Jongdae pulling back and Luhan groaning loudly. “What now?” She whines. “I can’t even get ten minutes to make out with my girlfriend?”

Jongdae laughs and flops down next to Luhan, throwing an arm across her stomach. “Check it,” she says, burying her face into Luhan’s neck. “It might be important.”

There’s one message from Joonmyun and several from Sehun.

_[7:32] Leader: important meeting in 10 minutes!! calling everyone so make sure youre there!_

_[7:50] Sepoop: laaaaaate soooo laaaaate_

_[7:50] Sepoop: get ur frilly pink ass over here joonmyun says its important_

Jongdae brings her leg over Luhan and listens as the phone continues to vibrate.

_[7:51] Sepoop: pls I think chanyeol is trying to hit on kyungsoo again pls show up so we can start_

__[7:51] Sepoop: I think soo might kill chanyeol this time I really do u miss all the good stuff also lets go bra shopping_ _

“Apparently there’s some important meeting happening,” Luhan sighs. Jongdae slips her hand under Luhan’s tank top and runs her fingers up and down skin.

“Does that mean we have to cut this short?” Jongdae asks, letting her fingers continue their exploring.

“Nope, not today.” Luhan turns herself onto her side so she’s facing Jongdae. Her arm and leg remain hooked over her and Luhan rests her hand on Jongdae’s bare thigh. “Today is an important day for us for two reasons. Firstly, you found out about me and second, you said you loved me for the first time.”

“Well,” Jongdae scoffs. “I didn’t think you were listening.”

Luhan rubs her nose against Jongdae’s. “Say it again,” she says.

Jongdae gives her a loving smile then says, “Your phone is going off again, _Love_.” Luhan lets out an annoyed grunt and rolls just enough to reach out and retrieve her phone again.

__[7:55] Sepoop: ok we’re starting without you whatever loser_ _

__[7:55] Sepoop: something about a sketchy yellow haired girl and joonmyun feeling a weird time slip wtf this isn’t important I think she’s over reacting again__  
  
[7:56] Sepoop: ur probably fucking ur gf im sorry pls continue I’ll update you later 

“How annoying,” Luhan huffs, dropping her phone back on the table.

“I want to see you in that outfit again,” Jongdae says, placing quick kisses at Luhan’s neck and jaw. “You looked so cute,” she mumbles. Luhan rolls back into her girlfriend, pressing an insistent kiss to her lips.

“Stop talking,” she mutters, before kissing her again. Her hand runs up Jongdae’s thigh, hitting the hem of her shorts before moving up and finding a place on her butt pocket. She pulls them closer and Jongdae is all too eager to roll Luhan back over, straddling her hips and pressing flush against her to kiss her deeper.

Luhan regrets being so busy lately, but this fully makes up for the time she missed out on with her girlfriend in the past few weeks. Jongdae doesn’t wait, her hands falling all over Luhan’s body, grabbing at her with need and pulling Luhan apart underneath her. Luhan is glad she hadn’t bothered to put a bra on when Jongdae is pushing her tank over her head. She’s also glad when Jongdae’s shirt come off next and her bra is quickly tossed to the floor before she’s back on top of her, hand finding a place on her naked breast.

“Luhan, I just,” she breathes.

“Please, continue,” Luhan pants. She wants Jongdae to touch her, needs Jongdae to touch her at this point. It’s unspoken, but Jongdae gets it, reeling back to pull off Luhan’s shorts.

“These are cute,” Jongdae says, running her fingers over Luhan’s white with pink teddy bear print panties, lined with pink lace.

“ _Jongdae_.” Jongdae lets out a light laugh before hooking her fingers into Luhan’s underwear and pulling them down. Luhan’s breath stops short when Jongdae’s eyes rake over her naked finger, taking in each inch of her. She dips her head down to place a kiss just under Luhan’s navel and she places two fingers between Luhan’s legs, rubbing against her wetness. Luhan lets out a moan because finally.

Jongdae looks up at her. “Oh my god,” she says. “I’m so good.”

Luhan props herself up to reach out and knock Jongdae’s head. “Cocky bitch,” she mutters.

“You love me,” Jongdae sings into her, sending Luhan falling back down when sticks her tongue out and licks at her.

Luhan reaches out to pull her girlfriend’s short brown hair away from her face as her tongue works at her. Jongdae’s name falls off her lips repeatedly between moans as Luhan tries to catch her breath. Jongdae knows exactly how to pull Luhan apart and piece her back together again, and it doesn’t take long before Luhan is suppressing screams and cursing in Mandarin, her hands keeping Jongdae’s face between her legs. One more quick dip of her tongue and Luhan’s whole body is shuddering, her head falling back and Jongdae’s name leaving her mouth and little louder than she would have liked. Jongdae continues to lick at her through her orgasm until Luhan’s body slumps back onto the bed. Jongdae crawls up her to give her a kiss but Luhan shoves her head away.

“You just got finished eating me out I don’t want to taste myself, thank you,” she says, and Jongdae laughs softly.

“You’re right, I did just get finished eating you out,” Jongdae says grabbing at the pillows and pulling them all together before flopping down on them. She wriggles into them, getting comfortable, then looks at Luhan next to her. “Your turn,” she says with a smile. Luhan groans, but gets herself up to return the favour any ways.  
  
  
  
  


Luhan wakes up several hours later to her phone buzzing consistently on the night side table. She fumbles through the darkness, Jongdae curling tighter at her side. She fumbles with the phone in her hand even more before she finally hits the talk button. “Hello?” She says roughly.

Joonmyun’s voice comes loudly through the line. “Luhan! I can’t believe you missed the meeting earlier do you even know what is happening right now?”

“Sehun said it wasn’t important,” she says, voice hoarse from sleep.

“You need to get to the City Center now,” Joonmyun stresses, and it does sound serious. “I expect you changed and here in ten minutes, we’ve never had anything like this before.” There’s frantic yelling in the background and Luhan sits up suddenly. “Get here, now.” She says before the line goes dead.

“Luhan?” Jongdae asks sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“I have to go,” Luhan says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead. “You can stay here, until you’re ready to leave.”

Jongdae threads her fingers into Luhan’s hair and leans up to give her a proper kiss on the lips. “Stay safe,” she whispers. “And I love you.”

Luhan kisses her one more time, smiling wide against her lips. “I love you too,” she says.  
Luhan pulls off the bed, and there’s a bright light engulfing the room. Jongdae closes her eyes against the light and feels a light wind blowing around her. The room temperature drops quickly, and Jongdae pulls the sheets tighter to her body. Then the room heats up again to the point of unbearably hot. Jongdae opens her eyes slowly when the temperature in the room goes back down and the light starts to die.

Luhan stands in front of her in the same outfit from earlier. She adjusts her gloves and runs her hands over her layered skirt. “Woah,” Jongdae breathes out, and Luhan gives her a smile. “One day I’m gonna fuck you in that,” Jongdae says and Luhan wrinkles up her face as she moves to the window.

“How romantic,” she says blandly, opening the window. “I’m gonna go save the world and such, I’ll be back later.” She bids Jongdae goodbye before leaving out the window. Jongdae gets out of the bed to close the window behind her, and notices Luhan has disappeared already.

“Knock ‘em dead, babe!” She calls out into the night, then closes it before too much of the cold night air gets in the room. She grabs a clean pair of underwear from Luhan’s drawer and pulls them on. Then she throws her cast tee back on as well before snuggling back into Luhan’s bed. Luhan’s face is the last thing she sees before passing out for the night.  
  
  
  


  



End file.
